


5 times Marinette is really nice to her Soulmate and 1 time she looses her shit

by TheUnexeptionalAuthor



Series: Marinette And Damian Try Their Best But The World Hates Them [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad parent Bruce Wayne, F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, I need a villain man, I’m not good at tagging, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, M/M, Other, Soulmate AU, can you tell I’m nervous, featuring Talia Al Ghuls A+ Parenting, first fic, he doesn't mean it, if dc doesn’t need to have their timeline straight neither do I, im dead serious, no beta we die like jason, shes a copout Ill admit it, that doesn't mean Mari won't be pissed, that goes for you too Astruc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnexeptionalAuthor/pseuds/TheUnexeptionalAuthor
Summary: Everything that appeared on your soulmates body appeared on yours. Scars, wounds, and especially writing.Marinette was a practiced liar by age 8, lying for her soulmate’s bruises, broken bones, and cut wounds.Damian was a practiced liar by age 8 as well, lying to his grandfather about the drawings of flowers stemming from every wound in blue ink.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Marinette And Damian Try Their Best But The World Hates Them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982194
Comments: 72
Kudos: 982





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Marinette lied to her parents was the same time she was reassured she had a soulmate. She had been colouring calmly in her bedroom, no older that four, blue eyes screwed up in concentration as she drew a faceless figure in a pretty red princess dress, when she felt a surge of pain in her arm. She cried out loudly, and then she realized what it was. 

They were hurt.

Despite her very much hurting and broken arm, she lied down on the floor in front of her bed, whimpering the whole way. When Tom and Sabine came to Check what was the matter, Marinette told her very first lie.

_“I was jumping on the bed and I fell.”_

Marinette remembered her parents driving her to the hospital, scolding her the whole way about safety. There were crib like bars on her bed the following week. In a pen that she stole from her Mother’s desk, she scribbled onto her thigh. 

_You better not break our arms again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian needs reassurance, and despite her horror, Marinette wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DUDE WTF 146 KUDOS I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO POST THAT AND YALL DOUBLED MY WATTPAD COUNT)

Now seven, Marinette was riddled in scars, which gained her a reputation of being clumsy. She wasn't, not really. As the injuries increased, so did her concern for her soulmate. Each painful mark received a comment that she would write, along with a few absentminded drawings. they had gone from empty threats to soft words, after a school assembly in kindergarten about being kind. He had never written back though. Until today.

In shaky cursive, words appeared on her wrist. _I killed a man today._

Marinette excused herself from class and vomited in the girl's bathroom. They killed someone. At only seven, Marinette didn't even fully understand the concept of death, but she knew killing was _wrong._ Maybe it was in self defense? Was it the man who gave the two of them all of their injuries? She supposed that must've been it. But still... Murder?

She wanted to tell them to stop talking to her. That murder was wrong and they were horrible. But even the writing conveyed their fear. She needed to be strong, not emotional. So she wrote the only thing she could think of in the girl's bathroom that day. 

_Did he deserve it?_

And halfway across the world, in Nanda Parbat, a seven year old sighed in relief.

_My grandfather said he did._

_Did you want to kill him?_

_No._

And halfway across the world, in Paris, a seven year old sighed in relief.

And Marinette should not have had to consider the morals of life and death, but she did.

That day in the girl's bathroom, Marinette Dupain-Cheng condoned murder, not for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's soulmate is safe, and she finally learns his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH YALL RATIOED ME AGAIN STOP READING THIS IT'S TRASH. ION EVEN NORMALLY WRITE THIS SHORT- also im SO sorry yall went two days without an update, school's a bitch

Marinette is twelve now, and she can't console her soulmate as much as she'd like to now. Six months ago now, two big things had happened. One, she'd started Middle School, and two, she'd made the greatest mistake of her life in the form of helping an old man. Apparently, this man, Master Fu, thought that helping him up was enough for her to save all of Paris as the superhero, Ladybug. She didn't know the identity of her Cat-Themed partner, but they had come to the conclusion that they were _not_ soulmates. Either way, She wasn't working as a hero at the moment. No, It was 2 am, and she was desperately trying to catch up on homework. She felt something poke at her arm, and she came to the conclusion that it was a pen. 

_My mother finally got me out of Nanda Parbat, Angel._

That was another thing. He had taken to calling her angel. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't like it though. 

But more importantly, he was safe now. 

_Really? Where are you?_

She rushed the words onto her forearm with practiced ease. Maybe he was in Paris? Was her soulmate no longer halfway around the world?

_Gotham._ Came the swift reply. Of course he was still in another country.

_I'm in Paris. But it'll be okay! I know we'll meet soon! I can feel it!_

_Thank you for the reassurance, Angel. And I had almost forgotten. My name is Damian. Damian Al-Ghul Wayne._

And so Marinette swooned. His name! She _knew_ his _name_! She could have screamed in that moment, out of pure joy. but she knew he was waiting for her name, so she pressed the pen to her skin once more.

_I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette feels a surge of pain, and she knows, She just knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops I cried writing this

They're fourteen now, and Mari finds that without his Grandfather's watchful eye, Damian is quite pleasant. They talk more now, and he often says that she is the only person he can trust. She knows that he is Robin, just as he knows that she is Ladybug.

Lila Rossi, the italian exchange student, spins a different story, however.

According to her, Marinette has no soulmate.

According to her, Damian Wayne himself is her soulmate, and they've been together since they were five.

Marinette resisted the urge to laugh. Damian hadn't legally _existed_ until two years prior. But the rumours didn't matter much to Mari. She could rise above. Chloe had been helpful as well, to her surprise. Coccinelle and Abeille worked together quite nicely indeed. Adrien had revealed himself to be Chat Noir, and since then the three of them had been thick as thieves. Mari was happy. And this was news to her. 

But when has a superhero story ever had a happy middle. 

In Gotham, a boy bleeds out upon concrete. He knows this is the end, and it is his greatest fear. Not death itself, but to die alone. Weak. and with no way to contact Marinette. God, _Marinette_. His Malak. His soulmate. And his last words were of no strength in comparison to his last thought. _Please, Malak. I hope you were prepared for this._

She's in class, listening to Mlle. Bustier go on about Feudalism when she shrieks outward in pain and crumples to the floor. Her vision is fuzzy, and she can vaguely hear Lila crying, but she knows. She feels it in her bones as she bleeds onto the tile. He's gone. Her support system. Her bird. Her love. He was gone. Dead. But she knew not to weep. She had been waiting for this since she broke her arm as a four year old. And that was the kindest deed of all. Because it was exactly his last wish. She was prepared. 

And the stars wept for lovers taken before they could ever meet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Yet.

Or so thought the world. So thought everyone except for a very small, very cute goddess of creation.

Ra's Al Ghul was powerful. Perhaps not as powerful as a goddess, but powerful. 

In Paris, France, Marinette was resurrected.

In Nanda Parbat, Damian was resurrected. 

There first words coming back from the dead fit each other, just like everything else. 

"Is she alright?"

  
"Is he alive?"

Marinette was a medical miracle, but she didn't care. She dropped out of school and gave Chloe and Adrien her faith. Fuck Paris. She had to find him. 

Damian had been alive no more than two days before he was in the Robin suit again. He felt pushed even more so than before. Fuck father. He had to find her. 

But Marinette was more free than he was. He was a bird, certainly, but his wings were clipped. She, however, was a Ladybug. the only way to stop her, was to kill her. 

Gotham city was cold. Paris was filled with light breezes and blue skies, but Gotham was cold and mean. She knew what she had to do. She sat on a building and waited.

She was about to lose her shit. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has not slept in 24 hours. She hasn't spoken to Damian in the same amount of time, despite feeling his physical exertion. She just dropped out of high school, which means she probably won't ever get her degree and become a designer. And she only speaks self-taught, broken English in America, and she almost died a week ago. She's about to lose her shit.

It was Batman first. He spotted red on the rooftops and went to look and she lost it. This man, this clueless idiot, was letting Damian go back to being Robin after being dead. So she said just that. 

" _YOU_! My soulmate has been on his bullshit breaking bones because of _you_! He was _dead_ no more than a week ago, and now he's fucking _ROBIN_ again! Damian doesn't have the mental strength for this bullshit!" 

"I-" 

"AND ANOTHER THING! Damian does not have to conform to your rules and you should have fought harder to keep him out of the Robin suit! I thought keeping your child safe was the most important part of parenting! And it wasn't like he had some magical bullshit destiny like me! He's just a kid with less emotion! Do you know the things I've done to keep him safe? And you just throw him back into being robin with no regards as to the rest of the world? Or even his safety and sanity?" 

Damian was next. And oh Mari was about to tear him a new one. 

He landed on the rooftop suspiciously. "Malak?" 

"Damian, lovely to see you! Also what the absolute fuck? Dying, Damian? I thought the broken bones were bad at first. Then came the sword wounds! And the sharp cuts in the middle of fucking school! But I wasn't expecting to get stabbed and start bleeding out for a couple more years! You are irresponsible, immature, and stubborn! Frankly, I shouldn't have to put my entire life on pause because you died and immediately started overexerting yourself! I just dropped out of high school to come here! My parents probably think I'm dead, and Paris doesn't have the miraculous cure! Do you understand the real life consequences of your actions? This shit is going to carry with me for the rest of my life, because you were on some self-sacrificial I-need-to-save-the-world shit!   
  
So far, for you, I have lied to my parents, condoned murder, Sacrificed my entire future, cut myself off from my family, and possibly left Paris to burn! But, no! Fucking overexert yourself! Everything's about you, right? Gotham is number 1? Huh? What do you have to say for yourself!" 

"Hello?"

" _Oh_." She said it lowly, with enough malice to make Damian think he was going to be murdered. It seemed she had also developed a Bat Glare. Barring his death, this may be the most scared he's ever been. 

"May I try that again?"

" _Please do_." She remarked, not easing up in the slightest.

"I'm very sorry and please do not murder me?"

"Better!" She brightened. She seemed sweet and harmless now. "Anyway, I'm so glad to finally meet you in person oh my kwami!" She stepped closer and kissed him on both cheeks like the french citizen she was. When she pulled away, she held his hands in hers and tilted her head sideways.

"I thought you'd be taller."


End file.
